Conventional swinging assemblies have chairs that swing about a fixed position and that are aligned in a linear formation. Users of swinging assemblies would prefer to perform more recreational activities in their swings apart from just one way movements on the swings. Users would also prefer swings to be positioned in a circular arrangement to face each other for interaction. Moreover, users would prefer to have swings in their own backyards rather than having to visit a park and wait for their turn on the swings.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a multi-swing chair apparatus that can be installed at any location and that comprises multiple seats or chairs of different types suspended from the multi-swing chair apparatus in a flexible arrangement that allows interaction. Furthermore, there is a need for a multi-swing chair apparatus that enables the seats or chairs suspended from the multi-swing chair apparatus to swing, swivel, and move in multiple directions within the multi-swing chair apparatus for performing recreational activities.